


girl in red

by yaekkunsenpai



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bisexual Yachi Hitoka, F/F, Family, Girls are Pretty, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Inspired by girl in red, Internalized Homophobia, Lesbian Shimizu Kiyoko, Love, Marriage Proposal, Sugawara Koushi Being Supportive, The Team is Supportive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29012409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaekkunsenpai/pseuds/yaekkunsenpai
Summary: A series of different stories where Shimizu and Hitoka fall in love.I have links to each song in every chapter, i do not own the songs either.
Relationships: Shimizu Kiyoko & Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko & Yachi Hitoka, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. Girls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you probably guessed from the title, this is based on [Girls by girl in red](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_BMBDY01kPk)
> 
> and i know i should be working on my other drafts, which are 9 full length stories- no, 8, minus that one /reader. Anyway, after im done with the three chapters, i'll still check on this one, so if you have any other girl in red songs you want to see with this pairing, then comment!  
> DISCLAIMER! There's homophobia in the seventh paragraph, so if you're sensitive to that then skip the seventh paragraph.

Kiyoko first found out she liked girls in kindergarten. Her and her best friend at the time, loved holding hands in the halls, even when they took a drink at the water fountain. They stopped when a classmate called them gay, it didn't bother Kiyoko too much, but the same couldn't be said for her friend. When they lined up to go to the playground, Kiyoko grabbed her hand lightly, only for the other to flinch away. "Sorry, but can we not hold hands?" Kiyoko was confused and hurt, but respected her wishes. She followed behind the other, and they fell back into their usual banter, minus the hand-holding.

The second instance, maybe not really an experience, but a funny story to tell her future children.

Her friend from the third grade stayed over, and they laid on her small, Dora-themed bed, just talking about anything really. Then, her friend asked a sudden question. "Do you ever wonder what other people's tongues feel like?" Her friend said, sticking out her tongue, poking at it. Kiyoko thought about it, "Yeah... I wonder if they are any different." Her friend looked at her, "I mean- If you want to try it, we can." Her friend suggested. Kiyoko shrugged, and her friend grabbed at the Dora-themed blanket, pulling it over their heads. They laid on the bed and stared at each other, "Are we really gonna do this?" Kiyoko nodded and stuck her tongue out, her friend did the same, and they slowly went towards the other.

The moment their tongues touched, they pulled away, disgusted at the thought of touching someone else's saliva. They threw the blanket off, and ran out of the room and into the living room they went, where Kiyoko's mother resided, they looked for the trashcan, holding their mouths. Her mom looked amused, "What did ya two do?" "Nothing!" They replied frantically, finally finding the trashcan and fake-threw-up.

Skip forward a year later and she got herself a friend, one who educated her on all things lgbt. Kiyoko always listened intently and even did her own research, finding out that maybe, she was bisexual. 

After that year passed, that knowledge was buried in her mind, forgotten for the time-being. She lived her life ' _normally'_ and as she did before, unknowing and uncaring of her sexuality. That was until, her mom had turned on a Disney weddings episode, which featured a same-sex couple. Kiyoko didn't mind, until her father, who watching from the side, spoke up. 

"Ew, why are those things on the TV? They're monsters and don't deserve to live." Kiyoko felt her heart race at those words. Her father looked indifferent after saying those words, not knowing of the effect it had on his daughter. Her mother grabbed the remote and changed the show. After a few uncomfortable, tension-filled minutes (at least for her it was), Kiyoko went back into her room.

She sat down and stared into space, feeling empty, the words still echoing in her head. The day after, everything went back to normal.

A couple years later, and entering her third year, Kiyoko had countless crushes on women, barely feeling any attraction towards men. She refused to _admit_ she was lesbian, always labeling herself as bisexual, because she wanted there to be a _chance_ that her parents would still love her. She went through the beginning of the year being doted on by two men, always confessing their love for her. She considered accepting one of them, just so she could bring a boy home, but always hesitated in that choice.

It wasn't until she was recruiting managers for the team, that she felt the feeling of love. It was a short, petite girl, who was flustered by her presence. Sure, lots of boys were flustered around her, but none of them made her feel special until now. The girl stuttered and stumbled, Kiyoko felt kinda happy that she was the reason for her stuttering.

Part of her blonde hair was up in a ponytail to the side, held up by two blue stars. Unlike all the other people she recruited for the manager position, this girl took the application mindlessly, as if she just did it because of Kiyoko. That thought made Kiyoko blush.

"See you around..." "Ah! It- It's Yachi Hitoka!" Yachi spoke a little too loud, her back straightening up in response to the question. Kiyoko laughed softly, "Alright, see you around, Hitoka-chan." Kiyoko turned around, walking down the hall, being gawked at by men and women alike, but the only thing occupying her mind was Yachi.

That night, after Yachi had shown up to the gym, she had become more open and conversed with her to keep Yachi calm. She protected her from stray balls as well. 

After practice, and after Kiyoko walked home with Yachi, she laid in her bed, looking up at the ceiling. 

' _I've been hiding for so long, these feelings, they're not gone. Can I tell anyone?'_ Kiyoko thought about her parents, the team, her classmates, unsure of who she should tell. She could think they were okay, but after her father's unexpected comments, she was unsure of who to trust.

She was afraid of what they'll say, she decided, if she needed to hide, she'll push them away- The thoughts.

Kiyoko walked into her class, the thoughts of a certain blonde pushed to the back of her mind. She continued with her class, until they were over and she had to go to the gym. Walking in, two boys immediately came over and complimented her, Kiyoko offered a glance in return. It seemed to be enough for the two, she walked away, and stood next to Yachi. Conversing with her, Kiyoko noticed that her face was pink.

Kiyoko's heart start racing, a feeling of elation was beginning to become present in her chest. She smiled, before she cut herself off. ' _I'm acting so strange._ ' She shook her head and continued the conversation again.

Kiyoko, for days after, denied and pushed down those feelings. She decided to spend more time with those two boys, Nishinoya and Tanaka, wanting to convince herself that she likes boys. Walking by women on the street whenever she went shopping were stabs to her heart.

' _They're so pretty, it hurts. I'm not talking 'bout boys, i'm talking 'bout girls.'_ Watching a women with long pink hair walk by in a white button-up and black slacks, made Kiyoko stumble a bit. ' _They're so pretty with their button-up shirts...'_ For a moment, Kiyoko allowed herself to feel like this.

' _I shouldn't be feeling this... but it's too hard to resist."_ Kiyoko thought, but then cut off by yet another women, with pink lips and smooth skin, she wore a purple skirt with a black shirt. ' _Soft skin and soft lips..._ ' Kiyoko thought subconsciously.

The next day, she was complimented by the same men, who did this everyday in the gym. ' _I should be into this guy, but it's just a waste of time. He's really not my type.'_ Kiyoko reasoned for the lack of attraction. She went home.

She sat in bed, crying to herself. She opened her phone and messaged Sugawara.

' _Koushi, I need to talk to you.'_ She waited for a response, which came seconds later. ' _Yes?'_ She hesitated, before coming to the decision that Sugawara will never judge her. ' _It's about my sexuality.'_ She sent the text with a grimace.

' _Alright, what do you want to tell me?' 'I think...i think i like girls.' 'Do you like boys too? Or just girls?'_ Kiyoko let out a breath of relief at his words, no malice or anything followed her statement, which she was immensely grateful for.

' _I don't know, I've never felt anything for men. It's always just been for the women.'_ ' _Would you like to talk to me about it?' '...Yeah.' 'Go ahead, I'm listening.'_

Kiyoko talked about every crush she had, every single one of them being women. She even told him about the Tanaka and Nishinoya situation. ' _Does it make you uncomfortable when they do that?' 'No, I just never felt... flustered? I guess, I never felt anything when they complimented me.' 'What about your parents? Is one of the reasons you try to hide it, them?'_ Kiyoko thought about it, she decided, ' _Yes, yes they are.' 'Well, how do they feel about it?' 'They absolute despise people who like the same gender.' 'Oh dear.'_

Kiyoko was about to respond, but Sugawara beat her to it. ' _If anything, I'll always be here for you, the team will always be here for you. Even Nishinoya and Tanaka, they'll understand. They're not the type of people to care so much about that stuff.'_ Kiyoko felt like crying, so she did, she let the tears slide down her face.

She took a deep breath, before responding. ' _Thank you, Koushi.'_

_'Of course, anytime, if you need someone to talk to, I'm always here.'_ She smiled at that, deciding ( _once again)_ that she'll tell him a secret. ' _I like Hitoka-chan.'_

A couple of moments went by, Kiyoko almost panicked before Koushi responded. ' _Wha?! Really? That's really adorable, she probably likes you too! I mean the way she looks at you is a dead giveaway.'_ Kiyoko smiled.

' _You never know, maybe i'll tell her later.' 'Alright, night Kiyoko!' 'Night, Koushi.'_

She put her phone to the side, and once again looked up at the roof, not in sadness but in joy. "I know what I like." She whispered to herself in the dark, knowing her parents were already asleep. "No, this is not a phase. Or a coming of age, this will never change." Kiyoko repeated this mantra until she fell asleep, thankful for the talk she needed.

A couple weeks later, Kiyoko texted Sugawara during a break, telling him she wanted to come out to the team. The other cheered her on. ' _Could you maybe, be by my side as I tell them?'_ _'Of course!'_

After practice, Kiyoko signaled to Sugawara, who in turn, told the team to circle up. The team stood in front of Kiyoko, whose heart was racing. Sugawara stood beside her, giving her a supportive smile. Kiyoko looked back to the team.

"I'm lesbian. I like girls." There was silence, until Hinata broke the tension. "You are? Wah, that's so cool!" He spoke with a grin, which set off a chain of support. "That's okay, I don't mind." Came Kageyama's response. "Kind of obvious, don't ya think?" " _Tsukki-"_ Tsukishima and Yamaguchi's response lifted a weight off Kiyoko's chest.

"Wait- So, we can talk about girls together?" Kiyoko turned to look at Tanaka and Nishinoya's unexpected response, a laugh bubbling out of her chest. "That's fine!" "I'm glad you told us." "Thanks for telling us." The rest of the second years responses were uplifting as well.

Both Daichi and Asahi put their hands on her shoulder and gave them a supportive squeeze, they smiled down at her. Kiyoko smiled, before locating the girl she wanted to tell the most. Yachi stood still, her face red. "Hitoka-chan, I wanted to tell you later, but I'm drunk on happiness." Kiyoko went towards her and grabbed her hands. The team watched in confusion, except Sugawara, who was waiting excitedly, knowing what was coming.

"Will you go on a date with me?" Yachi looked like she was gonna pass out, blurting out unintelligible words. The team smiled and said their congratulations before Yachi even said yes. 

"UH-y-y-yes!" Yachi responded, still red in the face, squeezing Kiyoko's hands back. Kiyoko smiled and brought her in for a kiss, holding the back of her head, and Kiyoko smiled into the kiss.

-

Kiyoko laid in bed with Yachi. She had told her family she was staying with a friend and got to stay at Yachi's place. Currently, they were watching a movie on Kiyoko's laptop, the one she brought over. ' _Cause, I don't know what to do. It's not like I get to choose who I love.'_ Yachi laid her head on Kiyoko's chest, making Kiyoko look down at her fondly.

' _But I'm glad it was you.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first three events are based on my experiences, but after that is my imagination~ To clarify, I'm bisexual, kiyoko is lesbian in this story, i just wanted to use the experiences for fun :D  
> I realize this makes my father seem like a horrible person, but don't worry he chilled out over the years. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, the next chapter is 'We fell in love in October', so i'll have that out tomorrow or the day after that :)  
> Hope you enjoyed <3


	2. We Fell In Love In October

Smoking cigarettes on the roof, Kiyoko and Yachi leaned against the metal railings, overlooking the warm city lights. Kiyoko looked over at Yachi and let her head hang, "You look so pretty and I love this view." Yachi blushed at her words and laughed. "We should get back to the apartment." Yachi put out her cigarette and put it in the trash, Kiyoko doing the same. "Alright." Kiyoko put her arm around Yachi's shoulders and they descended the stairs.

A couple months later, Yachi walked into the kitchen, Kiyoko already left for her job and she left a letter. Yachi picked it up, it was titled ' _For our anniversary.',_ Yachi opened it up to a letter.

' _We fell in love in October, that's why I love fall. We were always looking at the stars, admiring from afar. That feeling is how I felt when I first met you, now I can admire you up close as well.'_ Yachi giggled and opened the plastic box beneath the letter, they were cake pops, something Yachi loved to eat. She grinned happily and stuck them in her mouth.

When Yachi went to visit Kiyoko's work, the other immediately introduced her to her friends. "This is my girl! Yachi Hitoka! We met during our first year of university." Kiyoko stated with a smile. The other workers laughed and welcomed Yachi. Who in turn, flushed at how she was introduced.

Then again, two years later, Yachi had graduated, and the couple had moved out of their apartment. Opting to live in a bungalow near the ocean, in fact, it was located in beside the ocean but not close enough to be considered a beach house either.

Yachi would of never thought in a million years that Kiyoko would be proposing to her, _in_ a fancy restaurant she had also made reservations for. It was their 5th year anniversary of dating, and she couldn't be happier.

" _Will you marry me and be my world, forever?"_ Kiyoko kneeled down, most of the people in the restaurant cheering and clapping, but the others who were ignored, were the ones who looked down at them in disgust. But! Yachi wouldn't let that ruin this day, she yelled out a 'yes' in the midst of tears. Afterwards, they got free champagne and dessert.

During the wedding, Kiyoko introduced Yachi as ' _her world'_ to her friends. They had a good laugh, while Yachi nervously giggled, a good nervous. The friends congratulated them and they had a blast. They went to Paris for their honeymoon.

Years later, now with a child, they walked through the streets as a family. Kiyoko held Kireina, their child, on her hip as they walked by. Yachi held the bag, insisting on holding even though Kiyoko wanted to.

Right now though, Yachi wishes she stayed home. Some people on the street looked at them with disgust, and some even voiced it, maliciously. Yachi wanted to hide forever, her internalized homophobia coming back after all these years. She stopped when Kiyoko put her hand on her shoulder, their child looking at her with a hand in her mouth, making Yachi melt.

"Don't bother looking down, we're not going that way. At least I know I am here to say that if we were to go _there_ , it wouldn't be for being gay." Kiyoko told her a smile on her lips, making Yachi remember why she defied every single person in her life that she told herself she loved. 

Made her remember why she walked away from her violently homophobic family, why she dropped all her chances at a ' _normal_ ' life, it was because of _her_ smile. Kiyoko made Yachi feel like she had worth. She felt like she was wanted, she felt warm, she felt _loved_. Yachi unconsciously smiled, everyone disappearing around them, and it was just her, Kiyoko, and their child. It was heaven.

_Nothing_ is more normal than a happy family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I want a girlfriend (;•͈́༚•͈̀)
> 
> I know it's short, but I hope you enjoyed! If you want to talk to me about anything at all, my discord is Sunarin#5475, don't hesitate to add me! I need friends :<
> 
> Thanks for reading, and the next chapter is the last, which is 'I wanna be your girlfriend', which is a little sadder than the rest of these stories <3


	3. I Wanna Be Your Girlfriend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, im feeling extra angsty today  
> also, this is my first time writing a ~special~ scene, so im sorry if its horrible. Its not even in detail either
> 
> I'm also sorry, I'm cutting some lyrics, again im so sorry!!

' _I wanna feel you close.'_ Hitoka sat beside Kiyoko, her mind running wild at the thought. Hitoka nervously peeked up at the other, who glanced down at her. "How are you holding up?" Hitoka squeaked. "F-Fine."

Kiyoko smiled. "That's good."

Hitoka nervously giggled. "Heh, yeah..." Currently, they were sitting outside of the gym. It was Fall, and it was getting close to Winter. Kiyoko cuddled closer to Hitoka, who blushed furiously and froze. Kiyoko in turn, laughed.

Hitoka wished for Kiyoko to like her back. 

-

Hitoka laid her head on the cold desk, watching Kiyoko work. She sighed, ' _Come lie with my bones...'_ Hitoka really wished she could spend forever with Kiyoko. Hitoka looked away immediately when Kiyoko glanced at her. Instead opting to look at the TV that played in Kiyoko's room.

-

Kiyoko passed Hitoka some papers, all of them being notes. They locked eyes, and in that second, Hitoka thought they were in a whole different world. Kiyoko turned away, and suddenly their world fell apart. Hitoka frowned, her eyebrows creasing. ' _Don't look away...'_

-

Hitoka had gotten a little too close to Kiyoko, so close that she could feel the other's breath on her face. Hitoka wanted to stay there in that moment. So close, yet so far away. 

She snapped out of it when Kiyoko backed away and looked at her strangely. Hitoka had a mini panic attack at her look, wishing for the bed to swallow her whole. "I'm sorry! I didn't know how close we got! I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable!" Hitoka apologized right away.

Kiyoko, being the kind soul she was, accepted the apology. Hitoka noticed the other looked at her just a little strangely when she got too close. Hitoka wanted to cry. ' _Just look at me the same...'_

-

Hitoka thankfully cleared the air around them, making it more comfortable for them.

When Hitoka caught herself staring at Kiyoko, she made sure she stopped herself. She didn't want the other to be uncomfortable. 

Hitoka sighed, her cold breath becoming fog.

' _I don't wanna be your friend... I wanna kiss your lips.'_ Hitoka stopped herself from staring at Kiyoko's pink lips. Shaking her head and becoming disappointed in herself.

-

Hitoka began to miss the warm days. Kiyoko was the reason to that. She always reminded her of fall.

"Shimizu-san, can you tell me something nice?" Hitoka turned to look at the other, her hands buried in her pocket. The other glanced down at her and smiled. "Of course, what would you like to hear?" "Like flowers and blue skies!" Hitoka beamed at Kiyoko, who in turn smiled.

Listening to the other speak, Hitoka felt unbearably cold, but she wouldn't trade this moment for anything. So, she beared with it.

' _I will follow you home, although my lips are blue and I'm cold.'_ Hitoka smiled, overjoyed that she would be able to spend time with the other.

-

" _I don't wanna be your friend, I wanna be your bitch." Hitoka spoke to Kiyoko, desperate. Hitoka pulled away from the hug she shared with the other. "And I wanna touch you, but not like this."_

_"The look in your eyes," Hitoka told Kiyoko, "My hand in between your thighs." They brought each other in for a kiss._

_'Oh this can't be real.' Hitoka thought._

_-_

"It's all just a dream..." Hitoka laid on her bed, her arm over her eyes. It was a stupid dream, Kiyoko left for university months ago.

She stared at her ceiling as she remembered sending her off. It wasn't just them, the whole team sent the third years off earlier that day.

But, Kiyoko had called her to the train station one last time before she was off. "Hitoka-chan, I know you'll be an amazing manager. Don't give up, I'll always be cheering you on." Kiyoko tightly hugged her, Hitoka squeezing just as hard back.

"I'll miss you, Shimizu-san." Hitoka told her, to which Kiyoko smiled. "I'm sure we'll see each other again. You just have to believe." 

"Okay... Good luck with university." Hitoka cheered her on, albeit sadly. Kiyoko nodded, "Good luck."

Then, the train set off.

Hitoka watching it go longingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this little series.
> 
> If you have any other girl in red songs you'd like to request with this pair, then do comment :)
> 
> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
